


Dear Diary

by thingsiwontadmittohavewritten



Series: Kinktober2019 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU - non specified, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Human!Allison, M/F, M/M, all characters are at least 18, alpha!Derek, beta!Peter, kinktober2019, m/m - Freeform, m/m/f, see notes for details, various kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-11-24 18:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20912255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten/pseuds/thingsiwontadmittohavewritten
Summary: Various snippets of Allison's life with her Daddy and Uncle Peter





	1. Facesitting / Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try my hand at kinktober. We'll see how far I get.  
Chapter title is the prompt.  
More detailed tags in the notes for each chapter
> 
> Chapter 1: Peter Hale/Allison Argent  
cunnilingus, overstimulation, filming, 1 person narrator

_Dear Diary_  
_Tomorrow Uncle Peter’s going to help me make a christmas present for Daddy._

* * *

“I’ll be back for dinner,” Daddy calls out and then there’s the soft thud of the door closing behind him. When I hear the car leave the driveway I hurry to finish off my breakfast and then clean the dishes before rushing upstairs for a shower.

At nine on the dot the door opens once more, Uncle Peter stepping through dressed in an immaculate suit. He takes a look around the living room nodding his approval and then lies down; back and feet on the floor. Once he’s comfortable I kneel above his head, my legs spread wide and leaning back against the backrest created by his bend legs.

I’m surprised to realize Uncle Peter’s clean shaven - had wondered how to hide the beard burn from Daddy - his skin soft against mine, the suit warming my back as I settle in. I look up to make sure the red lights on the cameras are blinking and then I wrap my arms around Uncle Peter’s knees in a silent signal.

He starts low, nipping at my taint with his teeth soothing the sting with small licks of his tongue. Idly he moves forward to lick and bite at my lips, wetness pooling at my entrance before slowly dripping onto the collar of his clothes. Up and down his tongue goes in strokes and licks making my whole body hum in anticipation. There are claws on the fingers grabbing my thighs pulling my legs further apart, a sob tearing through me when Uncle Peter points his tongue and thrusts it inside me.

I have no idea how I manage to cling to Uncle Peter’s legs while my hips start moving on their own accord, but thankfully he indulges me, mouth moving once more and that clever tongue of his dancing across my clit. I can’t hold back the scream, already too sensitive just from the relatively short built up. However, Uncle Peter’s relentless, his hands tightening around me; I can move but not get away as he feasts on the most sensitive part of me.

The heat builds, my body taut and my skin breaking into goosebumps. I feel heavy with it, this feeling of way too much though not enough. I want to cry when the pressure of Uncle Peter’s tongue against my clit disappears, but before I can voice a complaint it’s back at my leaking core, wriggling back inside me; I can smell myself, can smell how wet I am and though it makes the blood rise in my cheeks in embarrassment it also serves to turn me on even more than I already am.

It’s nice having his tongue thrusting inside me, gives me time to catch my breath and relax into his hold once more after having been on edge. My eyes close, the heat in my veins cooling a little; I hum contentedly as he moves his hands from my thighs to my waist. His next move shouldn’t have been a surprise but it is.

Uncle Peter moves me back an inch or two and then pulls me down over his face and renews his assault on my clit. The first orgasm slams through me, muscles locked up and mouth hanging open; he keeps licking and sucking even as I try pushing away, my legs shaking and arms limply falling from his knees; I’m no match for his strength and he keeps going, his teeth scraping over the sensitive nub making me shiver and moan. My second orgasm is as overwhelming as the first, the beginnings of overstimulation starting to pull at my nerves but Uncle Peter keeps going, tongue pressing against my clit and a split second of relief before it’s back, spit slick strokes across my flesh.

Four orgasms in and I’m unable to hold myself up, Uncle Peter’s grip the only thing keeping me somewhat vertical. My face is a mess of tears and snot, moans and unintelligible sounds spilling from my mouth, not even I have any idea what they were supposed to mean, as I lose track of anything but the tongue bringing me over the precipice over and over again until I pass out.

I wake up warm and safe, pressed against Uncle Peter’s warm body, one hand combing through my hair the other stroking my back in soothing sweeps. I smile to myself as I snuggle closer, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Medical play / day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale/Peter Hale/Allison Argent   
Gynecological exam, doctor!Peter (pretend), Daddy!Derek, object insertion, naked female/clothed male(s), 1st person narrator, implied oral sex at the end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this has taken me 10 days to write... my new goal is finishing kinktober 2020
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy this, if there's something I've forgotten to note let me know, and I'll add it. Otherwise kudos and comments are encouraged.

_Dear Diary_  
_I had my gynecological exam today. _

* * *

I swipe my card to announce my arrival before looking around for a place to sit. Daddy’s already saved me one next to him by the window and I hurry over. He keeps the nerves at bay at least until I can hear my name called over the chatter in the waiting room, and then they return in full force. Before I can convince myself to move towards the examination rooms, Daddy leans closer and whisper in my ear;

“Do you want Daddy to go with you?” I nod eagerly in answer, his large hand around mine pulling me to my feet, a gentle push to get me moving and before long I’m half naked lying on the examination table, my legs in the stirrups and the doctor sitting between my legs.

“This might be a little cold,” he warns before inserting the daunting instrument into my pussy. I squirm in discomfort – a “little” is not how I’d describe it – but soon it’s as warm as the rest of me.

“You’re doing very well, Miss Argent,” the doctor says, looking up and catching my eyes. He smiles reassuringly at me and I can suddenly _feel_ my pussy opening wide as the thing expands inside me. There’s a penlight in the doctor’s hand before he once more bends down between my obscenely spread legs and I’m unsure if I can actually feel his hot breath on my wet lips or if I’m imagining it.

The doctor beckons Daddy who bends closer, his eyes darkening and lips parting around an exhale; their gazes heavy on my skin and I squirm though this time it’s due to the heat coursing through my blood.

“My apologies, Miss Argent, Mr. Hale, I forgot a few things in the nurse’s office.” He gets to his feet and with an apologetic smile at me he’s out the office leaving the door open in his wake. I can hear footsteps in the hallway and the sound of chatter coming from the waiting room and I briefly worry anybody’s going to walk past the door and see me spread open, the foot end of the table facing the door, but the thought is lost at Daddy’s whispered order of “keep quiet, baby girl,” and his calloused thumb rough against my clit.

There’s no slow built up; one second I’m just lying on an examination table with my feet up and metal thingie spreading my pussy wide, the next my orgasm crashes over me and I clench around the thing, tears welling in my eyes as Daddy keeps rubbing the over sensitized nub, the taste of blood in my mouth where I’ve bitten my tongue to keep myself from either screaming my release or beg Daddy to stop.

He does, however, on his own accord the second before the doctor steps into view, my chest heaving and entire body trembling and there can be no doubt as to what has just happened, the smell of sex hanging heavy in the air, slick leaking from my pussy, but the man keeps professional and doesn’t comment.

All I have to go on is the doctor’s movements as he once more sits down between my legs and takes something from the box he brought with him and beckoning Daddy closer once more.

“Here and here,” I can feel something poking at my insides, “notice the color, that means there’s plenty of blood in this area.” The poking continues and Daddy ‘hmmms’ and ‘ahs’ in understanding at whatever the doctor says.   
”Visually everything is in order. Just a few more tests and you can be on your way, Miss Argent,” the doctor says. Reaching into the box this time he does show me what he pulls from it: a permanent marker. I get a second to wonder what he’s doing with that before it disappears inside me without warning; not that I can feel it – I don’t know how wide my pussy’s stretched but it’s further than when Daddy’s cock is in as far as it’ll go – but I can tell by looking at his arm that he pushes it in and pulls it out a few times under both his and Daddy’s rapt attention.

There are a few other things that I’m not sure what is, all too narrow for me to feel so I focus on Daddy’s warm hand splayed on my stomach, the way the air feels against my exposed pussy and how it’s starting to feel amazing having the thing inside me and two sets of eyes on me. Experimentally I try to move, I don’t have much leverage but I manage to press up and closer to the doctor’s hand.

Daddy’s hand twitch at the sight, lengthening finger nails catching on my skin.   
”Daddy could fit his whole fist in there, Baby,” he groans his hand drifting downwards. The doctor looks up, eyes a vibrant blue;

”Perhaps not a fist quite yet, Mr. Hale. But a final test and then it’s almost done.” And I don’t have to see it to know that it’s Daddy’s favorite, a black monstrosity 5 inches longer and nearly 2 wider than his cock. It pushes the metal thing further apart, the stretch almost too much and I’m not sure how I make the noise coming from my throat. Thankfully the doctor doesn’t move it, just lets it take up all the space inside me.   
It feels like forever before he finally pulls it from my aching pussy, a breath of relief escaping me even as I think I might cry from the feeling of emptiness left behind.

”You’ve been doing very well today, Miss Argent. One last thing, just to make sure you’re in peak condition.” A pause as he puts the dildo aside and puts on a clean pair of gloves.   
”I’m going to put my finger in your vagina and move it in and out while you squeeze down.” I try to do as instructed but I still feel hollowed out and not in complete control, but the doctor seems satisfied with my effort and tells me what a “good girl you’ve been today.”

I have no recollection of getting dressed nor the trip home, but I remember waking up to Daddy’s mouth on my pussy and Uncle Peter’s cock in my mouth vividly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there something in particular you'd like me to write? For kinktober or in general? Leave me a comment and I'll give it a shot   
(if you're too shy to leave a prompt as a comment here you can send me a mail at madhatter9112@gmail.com (but take into account that I rarely check that) and make a note that you wish to remain anonymous)


	3. Cock-Warming / day 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Hale/Allison Argent  
Cock-warming, Daddy kink

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's very short, but let me know if you liked it or if there are any glaring mistakes

_Dear Diary_  
_Sometimes Daddy likes the quiet_

* * *

Daddy’s working even though it’s Saturday and he promised to play with me today. I pout as I reach for the remote, there’s nothing on the tv that can keep my attention, no books I want to read and all my toys are stupid and useless.   
I don’t really decide making my way to the office but soon I’m standing in front of the door.

”Daaaaaaaddddddyyyyy,” I know I’m whining but I’m so painfully bored and lonesome. I can hear Daddy sigh as he lifts his head, looking from me to the desk and back again.

”Yes, baby girl?” his voice is measured, a warning that I’m disturbing but “you promised you’d play with me, Daddy,” I widen my eyes innocently; Daddy looks amused.

”An hour, baby, then I’m done and we can play for the rest of the weekend.” I pout, an hour is almost an eternity and I don’t want to wait that long. As if sensing that I’m on the verge of protesting Daddy crooks a finger, beckoning me closer. I step further into the office, making sure to sway my hips enticingly, Daddy’s eyes following my every move.   
For a while neither of us move and then I start to lean in, only to be stopped by a hand to my sternum.

”In there, sweetie,” he gestures to the space beneath his desk, I drop to my knees with a victorious smile when he stands and unzips his pants, his magnificent cock exposed to the air and my greedy eyes. I lick my lips, already parting them in anticipation of what’s to come. Daddy chuckles, sits back down and roll back to the desk, leaving the small space I’m occupying darker than the room itself. I lean in to take the flaccid cock into my mouth, enjoying the weight on my tongue and the musky smell in my nose.

Daddy’s hand in my hair, his quiet reassurance of “one hour, baby girl”, the clicking of the keyboard as he resumes his work and I relax, my world nothing but this darkened space and Daddy’s cock in my mouth and I fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is there something in particular you'd like me to write? For kinktober or in general? Leave me a comment and I'll give it a shot  
(if you're too shy to leave a prompt as a comment here you can send me a mail at madhatter9112@gmail.com (but take into account that I rarely check that) and make a note that you wish to remain anonymous


End file.
